This invention relates generally to the field of exercise equipment for weight resistance training for the primary benefit of the lower body muscles, for example, the quadruped hip extension exercise for the benefit of the gluteus muscle group, leg extensions for the benefit of the vastus medialis muscle and leg contractions or leg curls for the benefit of the posterior thigh muscle group (hamstring muscles) including, for example, biceps femoris, semitendinosus, and semimembranosus muscles. The invention relates more specifically to a non-mechanical device for weight resistance training that can hold substantial weight in a balanced manner, is free of the requirement to attach the device to the foot or ankle and allow an operator ease of access and comfortable positioning to perform lower body muscle exercise.
To strengthen and develop the lower body muscles there are a number of categories of exercise: calisthenics exercise, weight resistance exercise with free weights and weight resistance exercise with machines.
The first and simplest approach is to engage in calisthenics type training using body positioning and body motion with gravity to create tension or resistance on a particular muscle or muscle group and thereby achieve a degree of muscle tone. While a reasonable degree of muscle tone can result, increase in muscle strength and growth may be limited. Since the lower body has the largest muscle groups of the body, it is difficult to develop the muscles beyond the toning stage and obtaining substantial muscle strength and development is limited unless adequate resistance can be achieved.
Ankle weights are known for use in weight resistance lower body muscle exercises including the quadruped hip extension exercise for the benefit of the gluteus muscle group, leg extensions for the benefit of the vastus medialis muscle and leg contractions or leg curls for the benefit of the posterior thigh muscle group (hamstring muscles) including, for example, biceps femoris, semitendinosus, and semimembranosus muscles.
Ankle weights hold generally from about two pounds/one kilogram to about twenty pounds/ten kilograms. If they are to hold more weight that this, the ankle weight becomes very difficult to hold in place on the ankle and lower leg area. In the case of performing the quadruped hip extension exercise, an operator must start in a sitting position to attach the ankle weight to the ankle and then move to the quadruped position (on hands and knees). The lower leg is now in a horizontal position. To begin the exercise, the lower leg must then be inclined. The foot is raised to an elevated position with the lower leg inclined to about sixty to ninety degrees vertical. If the ankle weight has too much weight, lifting the foot upward becomes difficult and cumbersome for the operator. In addition, when the exercise is complete, the foot has to be lowered to the floor again. It is likely that an exhausted operator will allow the foot with weighted ankle to fall to the floor too suddenly. The operator then has to reposition himself to a sitting position to remove the ankle weight. With ankle weights, a degree of effectiveness is lost since the weight is attached to the lower leg area. More weight resistance would be achieved if the weight could be attached further downward, at the foot for example.
A boot or shoe device intended as an alternative to ankle weights is also known. This type device is of rigid design, likely steel or aluminum construction that attaches to the foot and ankle of the user. The device utilizes weight plates that attach to sole of the shoe or to the back of the device behind the heel of the foot of the user. When connected to the foot and ankle of the user, the device functions in a way that is very similar to ankle weights when used for performing lower body muscle exercises such as quadruped hip extension, leg extension and leg contraction or leg curl. It is unlikely that the device can hold more weight than ankle weights. Further, if the weight is concentrated behind the posterior side of the calcaneus area of the heel and the Achilles tendon area of the ankle, the center of gravity is offset from the center of the lower leg and foot. Therefore, an unbalanced condition is likely to be felt by the user resulting in less than ideal control of the device when moving through a range of motion to perform an exercise. When used for lower body muscle training, for example, the quadruped hip extension exercise, disadvantages of the prior art are similar to the disadvantages of ankle weights. Further, the prior art is restricted to the use of a dedicated type of weight which ads cost to the device. Materials and fabrication also contribute to high cost of such a device.
Free weights exercises using dumbbells or barbells with plate weights can include squats, lunges, leg press and dead lifts. These exercises benefit gluteus muscle development to some extent but they are most effective as quadriceps building exercises. These weight lifting exercises can place stress on the spine and knees. People having back problems should avoid squat exercises that load the spine. Lunges, step-ups and squats can place strain on knee joints. Performing squats, lunges, leg press and dead lifts with substantial weight can place stress on the skeleton, muscles, tendons and ligaments which can lead to discomfort and damage to these structures.
Another approach to training for the primary benefit of the lower body muscles involves weight resistance exercise with machines. A machine can offer mechanical advantage by providing a concentrated focus on a particular muscle group or just one individual muscle. As the muscle group strengthens, more weight can be added and further muscle strength and development can be achieved. More elaborate equipment can have levers and pulleys and sophisticated means for adding and subtracting weight.
An example of a commonly used type of machine for working out the gluteus muscle group is the gluteus isolator exercise machine. Further, there is the leg extension machine for the benefit of the vastus medialis muscle and leg contraction or leg curl machine for the benefit of the posterior thigh muscle group (hamstring muscles) including, for example, biceps femoris, semitendinosus, and semimembranosus muscles.
Exercise machines usually have a specific design for movement along an engineered path. It is difficult to design a machine that can move in a way that can accommodate all body types. Therefore, a set range of motion can cause stress and discomfort if the skeleton, muscles, tendons and ligaments are forced to move in a manner that is less than ideal. Other disadvantages of machines include complexity, forced range of motion, space requirement and high cost.
There is a need for a non-mechanical device that has the advantage of simplicity, space savings and low cost of calisthenics exercise yet also provides the advantage of mechanical equipment such as the ability use weights and to increase resistance as needed to further the strengthening and development of the lower body muscle groups, and further, to provide balance by way of alignment of the center of gravity of the weight in harmony with the body of the user. In addition, there is a need for a device that provides advantage in strengthening and developing lower body muscle groups while minimizing discomfort and stress to the skeletal structure, muscles, tendons and ligaments. There is a need for a device that is highly mobile that can be moved easily, stored out of the way or out of sight. There is a need for a device that can be used in the home, office, school dormitory, apartment or condominium. There is a need for a device that allows for range of motion that suits the individual user. And further, there is a need for a device that can hold substantially more weight in a balanced manner than the present art while allowing an operator to get into a reasonable position to perform lower body muscle exercises. And further still, there is a need for a device that utilizes readily available weights, for example, dumbbells.
Advantages that address the above concerns can be achieved with the invention as described in later sections of this document.